winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazuli
Lazuli '''is a student who was admitted into Cloud Tower by the Trix, she was originally a fairy who attended Eraklyon Institute. Appearance |-|Fairy Form= She has long light orange hair that goes past her knees. She is fair skinned, has brown hazelnut-colored eyes and pink lips. She wears a long blue hat that is decorate with a few gems. Her dress is dark blue with straps, the lighter colored straps hang off her shoulder, and has a yellow sash below her chest; light blue fingerless gloves on one arm and a band on the other; blue shoes with blue and yellow leg warmers, and a blue flower necklace. Her wings are leaf-like and peach-colored that curled upward at the bottom but are removed since her admittance to Cloud Tower. |-|Witch Form= Her clothing and design is still the same, however it is now a much darker color and unseen bangs appear, and her lips are light purple now. Personality At first, she appeared to be a little unsure of things but is ambitious and can prove her self-worth. Going as far as betraying her friends, and instead of setting her friends free from her spell she turns them into monsters revealing that she is quite mean. She can be cocky and full of herself as seen when she underestimated Bloom's powers. She also enjoys mocking people and insulting their abilities like when she insulted the new Earth fairy students. Series |-|Season 6= Towards the end of the episode "The Golden Auditorium" she is briefly seen fleeing from the Eraklyon Institute as the Trix ambushes them. She is not seen again until she appears at Cloud Tower as the Trix begins their assessment on who will be permitted to enroll into Cloud Tower. Lazuli was a little unsure of how to introduce herself when it was her turn but as Icy states she is bored and to get on with it, Lazuli demonstrates her abilities by trapping her friends in hair cages. Although not very impressed with this ability, the Trix admit Lazuli into the school because all the other candidates were rejected. Lazuli's wings are removed and she thanks them. When they leave, she meanly turns her friends into monsters and cackles. The Trix arrive at Tir Nan Og, with their newly recruited witches, Lazuli is present along with her two friends that she had transformed into monsters, implying that they too have been admitted. While Nebula, her students, the Winx and Eldora battle the Trix, Lazuli and a friend of her's are ordered to retrieve the wands while the others distract their opponents. Bloom notices this and follows them, the two witches encounter the new Earth fairy students but blast them which frightened them, perhaps due them still being new, Bloom appears and Lazuli arrogantly dismisses Bloom's capability to stop them only to be proven wrong. She then flees along with the Trix and the other witches upon their defeat. In "Queen For a Day", she was seen in training of Trix, although she tried to attack two other witches, they prevented her from attacking them. She then followed the Trix's order and the other witches to Solaria, wrecking havoc in the palace. Although they were all defeated eventually. Magical Abilities It appears that she has magical abilities related to hair. Uses of Magic *Hair Cages' *'Unnamed monster transformation spell:' This spell turns anyone she wishes into green, winged monster-like creatures, used against her friends. *'Unnamed generic spell:''' She shoots a purple beam at her opponents, used against the Earth Fairies. Trivia *Her name is short for one of the most sought after metamorphic rock called "lapis lazuli". The rock itself is blue which could explain her color scheme. **Universally, it symbolizes "wisdom and truth". *Lazuli's voice actress in the Nickelodeon dub also voices Darcy. *Lazuli is the first known fairy to become a witch. Category:Cloud Tower Category:Enemies Category:Season 6 Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club